Una nueva especie en peligro
by lunasketch
Summary: Twilight Sparkle descubre una nueva especie de pony oculta hace siglos en el imperio de cristal,pero hay una amenaza que hará que la curiosidad de Twilight y sus amigas averigüen los secretos de aquella rara especie.


Una Nueva Especie En Peligro

Por Lunara 206 y ArcaneSparkle

Capítulo I

_Querida Twilight te invito a pasar unas pequeñas vacaciones en el imperio de cristal, veo que últimamente has estado trabajando mucho en la biblioteca, también puedes llevar a tus amigas a divertirse un poco junto con los ponis de cristal._

_Saludos: La princesa cadance_

después de leer la carta en el tren,Twilight y las ponis están emocionadas por lo que les traerá su estadía en el imperio de cristal al llegar a la estación Cadance y Shinnig Armor los reciben con una cálida bienvenida, mientras les muestran cómo ha cambiado el imperio de cristal al llegar al palacio desempacaron y se fueron a explorar un poco el lugar,Rainbow Dash sugirió que jugaran frisbee junto con los ponis de cristal Twilight y las ponis pensaron que era una gran idea después de todo nunca han vuelto a jugar desde hace mucho tiempo shinning armor y cadance organizaron un concurso para ver quien lo lanzaba más fuerte y así fue, todos los habitantes del imperio de cristal compitieron en el concurso cada uno tenía una gran habilidad pero ninguno lo lanzaba lo suficientemente fuerte para poder ganar la siguiente en pasar era Twilight, estaba un poco nerviosa pero sus amigas la animaron para darle confianza y justo al lanzar el frisbee Twilight lo había lanzado más fuerte que los demás ponis Twilight sorprendida había ganado el concurso y todos los ponis la felicitaron y por su puesto Pinkie Pie hizo una gran fiesta de celebración, mientras que las ponis estaban distraídas Twilight decidió ir a buscar el frisbee,pero no sería fácil ya que no sabía dónde cayó, pero luego recordó un hechizo de trayectoria que leyó en la biblioteca, lo utilizo y su magia le apunto al lugar donde estaba el frisbee,y se fue volando a las lejanías del imperio, mientras tanto Cadance había notado que Twilight no estaba en la fiesta así que le pregunto a Shining Armor_:_

_-¿has visto a Twilight? no la encuentro por ninguna parte_

Shining Armor le respondió que se fue a buscar el frisbee que lanzó, entonces Cadance se fue a buscar a Twilight por todo el imperio de cristal, cuando logro ver que Twilight estaba volando hacia la zona más peligrosa del imperio y decidió detenerla antes de que llegara ahí, sin saber que Cadance la estaba persiguiendo Twilight llego al lugar donde le indicaba el hechizo, cuando se detuvo a recoger el frisbee miro con la boca abierta algo totalmente increíble

_-¡Twilight no des ni un paso más!_

Le grito Cadance a Twilight antes de que entrara al lugar, Twilight se sorprendió al ver que cadance la estaba siguiendo, entonces ella aprovecho para preguntarle acerca del extraño lugar, Cadance le respondió:

-_Esta es la zona más peligrosa del imperio de cristal: el bosque de los cristales oscuros, curiosamente no ha vuelto a la normalidad desde que activamos el corazón de cristal, los guardias me han informado que existen peligros similares a los del bosque everfree y han visto a una criatura extraña rondando por ahí _

-¿_Pero creí que toda la magia del Rey Sombra había desaparecido completamente desde que salvamos el imperio?_

Le contesto Twilight

-_También pensé lo mismo, pero será mejor alejarnos de ahí lo más pronto posible_

Cadance y Twilight se fueron del bosque de cristales oscuros, pero Twilight quería saber más a fondo sobre el hechizado lugar, llegada la noche, la fiesta había terminado y todos se fueron a dormir, Twilight no dejaba de pensar sobre el bosque de cristales así que decidió buscar información en la biblioteca del imperio, mientras todos estaban dormidos.

Así que Twilight se vistió de incógnita y paso todas las trampas del palacio y uso un hechizo de sueño para dormir a los guardias y así logro salir fácilmente del palacio, Twilight se fue corriendo a la biblioteca antes de que cerraran pero era demasiado tarde, las luces se habían apagado y las puertas se habían cerrado, aprovechando que no había nadie Twilight se tele transportó y comenzó a buscar información en las secciones y repisas de la biblioteca, de repente vio una sección en la que nadie solía ir por ahí, estaba algo sucia y polvorienta, Twilight decidió ir ahí a revisar algunos libros cuando accidentalmente se cayó uno de una repisa, al revisarlo el libro era algo antiguo y el titulo estaba algo borroso al igual que el contenido sin embargo Twilight decidió llevárselo para estudiarlo más a fondo y lo guardo en su alforja y se fue de la biblioteca antes de que los guardias y las ponis notaran su presencia.

A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar Twilight se fue a su habitación a estudiar el libro que encontró anoche en la biblioteca, cuando hace un descubrimiento increíble, a pesar de que el libro estaba borroso Twilight logro entender algunos capítulos, y mencionaba a una rara especie de poni Pegaso que vivía junto al imperio de cristal después de leer varios párrafos, Twilight fue a buscar a cadance para contarle acerca del libro que leyó pero Cadance le respondió

-_Twilight es solo una antigua leyenda del imperio cristal, no es nada importante que debas aprender por el momento_

Twilight algo seria y decepcionada se fue a buscar a su hermano para saber si tenía alguna información diferente, salió del palacio y vio que estaba entrenando a algunos ponis de cristal, cuando todos se fueron a descansar de su entrenamiento, aprovechó y le pregunto y su hermano le contesto:

_-Qué libro tan interesante hermanita, anteriormente había leído una leyenda similar_

Shining Armor le contó a Twilight que en el imperio de cristal existía una especie de Pegaso poni con alas de mariposa, pero no eran como los breezies en realidad tenían el mismo tamaño que un poni común, pero sus alas tenían magia como la de los unicornios

-_pero es solo una vieja la leyenda la verdad nadie ha visto a un Pegaso mariposa en su vida_,

La curiosidad de Twilight siguió creciendo hasta que pensó lo más inesperado y peligroso, llegada nuevamente la noche Twilight aprovecho para irse del palacio de cristal y dirigirse hacia el bosque de cristales oscuros y llevo en sus alforjas el libro con la información que encontró.

Mientras tanto en el imperio de cristal Spike había notado que Twilight no estaba en su cama y empezó a buscarla por todo el castillo pero no había rastros ella y se empezó a preocupar, las ponis lograron escuchar los gritos de spike así que se levantaron de sus camas y fueron a verlo para preguntarle que estaba ocurriendo, Spike les explica que Twilight estaba desaparecida desde que todos se fueron a dormir, de pronto Cadance tenía el presentimiento de donde estaba ,mientras tanto lejos de la seguridad del imperio de cristal Twilight había llegado al bosque de cristales oscuros, estaba nerviosa y a la vez emocionada de poder conocer más allá del misterioso lugar cuando escucho una voz familiar

-_si yo fuera tu no entraría ahí_,

era un Pegaso con la crin y la cola de color azul y de cuero naranja con una brillante armadura, no era nada más que su amigo Flash Sentry, Twilight se emocionó al verlo y le pregunto qué hacía ahí y él le dijo que por las noches el vigilaba el lugar y Twilight le pregunto:-

_¿Por qué este lugar es tan peligroso? _

-_hay todo tipo de trampas puestas por un poni dentro del bosque, tal vez sea un guardián o un residente, pero no le agrada que alguien pase por el bosque, cualquiera que lo ha intentado nunca ha vuelto así que la princesa cadance me ha puesto el cargo de cuidar que nadie entre al bosque._

Twilight le agradece a Flash Sentry por la información, pero quiere investigar por ella misma. Flash le dice que no puede entrar, Twilight aferrada a eso le dice que es una orden, Flash no tuvo más alternativa que dejarla pasar por ser Twilight una princesa a pocos pasos de entrar al bosque Flash le dice que él va con ella, Twilight acepta y se dirigen adentro del bosque de cristales oscuros, El bosque de cristales oscuros era como un bosque común, solo que todo estaba hecho de cristales oscuros, mientras más se adentraban al bosque más se oscurecía por la abundancia de los árboles, Twilight y Flash estaban al tanto de cualquier trampa o criatura extraña, Twilight le pregunta a Flash como sabe todo eso, Flash le responde que la ha visto rondando en el castillo con varios libros y supuso que le gustaba leer, así que para saber más acerca del bosque empezó a leer y descubrió que le gustaba la lectura. Twilight sonrojada y a punto de decir algo escucha moverse algo entre los arbustos, y de repente su pata es atrapada en una soga que la levanta y la deja flotando en el aire colgada de un árbol, Flash se da cuenta y saca su espada, cuando intenta liberar a Twilight una extraña criatura de apariencia oscura y malvada comienza a pelear con Flash Sentry y este les dice:

_-¡Ustedes saben que está prohibido cruzar este lugar les sugiero que se vallan o sufrirán las consecuencias! _

-_No sin antes liberar a mi amiga y protegerla de ti _

La criatura esquivo cada apuñalada de él y lo noquea. Justo cuando Rainbow llega rápidamente tacleando a la criatura hechizada. Las demás llegan corriendo viendo lo que paso, bajan a Twilight, cargan a Flash encima de Shining y Applejack amarra a la criatura. Rarity y Twilight combinan su magia y pusieron a la criatura en un profundo sueño, Twilight descubre que la criatura tiene las mismas características de los ponis de la leyenda ya que tenía un par de alas de mariposa pero algo quebrantadas pero por alguna razón llevaba una corona puesta, sin embargo los ponis decidieron llevarla al calabozo del palacio.

Al llegar ahí, Cadance y Shinnig Armor ordenaron a algunos guardias a vigilar a la criatura, mientras tanto Flash Sentry se recuperaba en una de las habitaciones del palacio de cristal, Twilight fue a ver como estaba de salud y le pregunto_:_

_-¿estás bien Flash Sentry? Esa criatura te dejo en coma mientras te defendías _

-_Estoy bien Twilight, gracias por venirme a ver significa mucho para mí _

Platican por un poco y al final del día Twilight lo deja reposar. A la media noche a la hora de dormir, Twilight se levanta por un vaso de agua en la cocina, de repente se escuchan gritos, Twilight va volando para saber de dónde provinieron, los gritos se escucharon más fuertes en el calabozo, Twilight entra al calabozo y ahí estaba la criatura fuera de su celda y dos guardias muertos en el suelo, la criatura huye del castillo Twilight preocupada llama a las ponis y a Spike y persiguen a la criatura pero es muy rápida, entran de nuevo al bosque donde la criatura se dirigía, Twilight seguía persiguiéndola esquivando por poco algunas trampas, cuando de repente el poni y después Twilight entran a una cueva oscura, donde parecía que no tenía salida, Twilight pensó que podría atraparla ahí pero la criatura activo un código mágico donde se abrió un portal hacia otro reino, Twilight ve esto y no lo cree, se detiene y piensa si debería entrar o no, pero la curiosidad gano y paso el "portal".

Al pasar el portal mágico Twilight y sus amigas asombradas miran un nuevo mundo con una extraña especie que al parecer tenían alas de mariposa en vez de alas de Pegaso Twilight les explica a las ponis que son los pegasos mariposa una especie oculta debajo del imperio de cristal por siglos, pero Twilight observa que el lugar no era como se lo imaginaba en vez de estar lleno de luz parecía un lugar embrujado y oscuro, Twilight quiso investigar más o fondo pero la criatura llego para tomar algunos asuntos pendientes

-¡_Ponis han venido al lugar equivocado, no saben lo que les espera ¡vallasen! o mis súbditos lo harán por ustedes _

Mientras en el imperio de cristal Flash Sentry veía a través de un sueño que Twilight y los ponis estaban en peligro aun con sus moretones y débil se fue al bosque de cristales junto con Cadance y Shining Armor pues tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a Twilight,

_-Yo sé dónde están las ponis, tenemos que llegar lo más rápido posible si queremos evitar que esa criatura las lastime_

Flash Sentry, Cadance y Shining Armor llegaron hacia la entrada del portal, pero se había cerrado. Las 6 ponis y Spike estaban encerrados dentro del mundo de los pegasos mariposa, el lugar era muy sombrío, casi no había luz y por ende las ponis no podían ver muy lejos, la criatura atacaba a las ponis y a Spike sigilosamente, cada golpe que soltaban ellas siempre fallaba. Mientras estaban recibiendo una golpiza, Flash Sentry, Cadance y Shining Armor veían la forma de poder reactivar el portal, tampoco su magia funcionaba, al parecer el portal se activaba desde el otro lado. Con las pocas energías de Twilight y Rarity intentaban lanzar un rayo mágico hacia la criatura, Rainbow intentaba golpearlo al igual que los demás, pero ninguno daba en el blanco, después se escucha un grito de ayuda de Fluttershy, la criatura se la había llevado. Se habían desvanecido, no había dejado ningún rastro, Twilight ilumino el camino para adentrarse más y así rescatar a Fluttershy. Mientras en la entrada del portal, un grupo de guardias se les habían unido a Flash, Cadance y Shining. Investigaban sobre como poder pasar y también estaban al tanto por si se abría en cualquier instante, Cadance y Shining no se podían quedar por mucho tiempo los guardias les habían informaron que la criatura había dejado rastros de magia oscura cuando se escapó del calabozo y se estaba esparciendo por todo el imperio preocupados por la noticia Shinning y Cadance, decidieron irse a solucionar el problema dejando a Flash y a los guardias a cargo del portal. Mientras tanto Twilight y los demás se abrían paso hacia el mundo de los pegasos mariposa, todo estaba destruido, no había rastro de civilización por ninguna parte, mientras se adentraban escucharon algo, como un gruñido adelante de ellos. Mientras se acercaban lentamente vieron a un Pegaso mariposa con pelaje azul marino y melena amarilla, tenía heridas en todos lados, alas desgarradas, ojos totalmente negros y muy descoloridos. Se acercaron hacia el muy lentamente, pero el Pegaso mariposa se puso alerte y de un salto empezó a atacar a Twilight, pero con un rayo mágico directo hacia él lo desmayo. Pero eso no era todo, estaban por todos lados, parecían zombis muy agresivos.

Mientras del otro lado del portal Flash Sentry descubre que debajo de él había una especie de código mágico que podría abrir el portal, pero se necesitaba un conjuro poderoso para poder activarlo, los guardias unicornios intentaron activarlo pero fue en vano, Flash sabía que la única con suficiente magia para activarlo era Twilight pero no podría lograrse, Twilight estaba del otro lado del portal.

En medio del peligro Twilight decidió regresar a la entrada del portal, recordó que la criatura activo un código mágico para abrirlo nuevamente, Rarity creo un hechizo de luz poderoso para distraer a los pegasos hechizados mientras las demás huían, la luz fue tan fuerte que algunos quedaron segados al verla, Twilight y las ponis finalmente llegaron a la entrada del portal, pero algunos pegasos mariposas las persiguieron en el camino y las rodearon, Twilight creía que era su fin, pero escucho del otro lado del portal las voces de los guardias del imperio de cristal y la de Flash Sentry así que comenzó a gritar para que alguno de ellos la reconocieran, Flash Sentry fue el primero en escuchar los gritos de Twilight y de las ponis y le dijo: _Twilight ¿me puedes oír? ¡Yo sé cómo abrir el portal pero necesito de tu magia para activar un código para poder pasar y ayudarlas!_ Twilight le respondió: _Si, puedo oírte, veré si puedo pasar mi magia del otro lado_ entonces Twilight con el hechizo más poderoso que conocía trato de pasar su magia para activar el código del otro lado mientras las ponis distraían a los pegasos mariposa para que no lastimaran a Twilight mientras hacia la transferencia, Twilight finalmente logro llevar su magia y activo el código y así el portal se abrió nuevamente flash sentry y los guardias lograron pasar para ayudar a las ponis, los guardias unicornios usaron su magia para derrotar a los pegasos hechizados Twilight y Rarity usaron su magia para encerrarlos en jaulas mágicas para que no escaparan twilight le agradece a flash por la ayuda, mientras tanto Fluttershy estaba cautiva con la criatura en una cueva subterránea, muy lejos de la zona donde estaban los demás _Te lo ruego, no me lastimes solo libérame y me iré_ le suplicaba fluttershy a la criatura y esta le respondió: ¡_Cállate pegaso miedosa!, una vez que tenga a todas tus amigas no habrá nada ni nadie que detenga los planes de mi amo ¡te quedaras aquí cautiva hasta nueva orden! _Después la criatura se dirigió a una cámara secreta donde al parecer alguien le estaba dando órdenes.

_Continuara..._

_perdonen si tengo algunos errores ortográficos,cualquier sugerencia o comentario me ayudara mejorar._


End file.
